<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burns by alybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783116">Burns</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybean/pseuds/alybean'>alybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Burns, Fire, Free Verse, Past, Poetry, Reflection, Scars, Selfcare, Slam Poetry, Trauma, escaping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alybean/pseuds/alybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>realization and reflection of your past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>when realization falls upon you, it’s hard to accept it.<br/>it’s hard to stomach.<br/>to realize that your life is not normal<br/>to realize that your pain <br/>should hurt much more than it does.<br/>to realize that you are the only one,<br/>only one of the ones you thought were the same as you.<br/>and it burns.<br/>it seers.<br/>it flames up<br/>the fire that you had put out <br/>flares back up again,<br/>and the only thing that you can think of,<br/>your goal,<br/>is to get out.<br/>to exit the burning room,<br/>the suffocating air,<br/>keeping low <br/>to not get caught<br/>and when you finally reach the exit<br/>the handle is hot.<br/>and it burns to touch it.<br/>it blisters your skin.<br/>but you know that once you open that door<br/>you’ll finally be free.<br/>and although the fire may have burned you,<br/>you can sooth those blisters,<br/>but only if you can escape.<br/>those burns,<br/>although healed,<br/>will leave their mark as scars.<br/>it will feel better to you,<br/>but others will stare <br/>and ask if you’re okay<br/>and if it hurts you,<br/>but you’ll say that it’s fine <br/>because this is you.<br/>you start to notice your burned self <br/>and realize it might not be normal,<br/>because you’ll look at others <br/>who dont look the same <br/>and they’ll offer their help and show their concern.<br/>before you couldn’t comprehend why<br/>they were so worried about you<br/>but maybe now <br/>you start to realize<br/>that the fire wasn’t<br/>good to you.<br/>soon you will find others who have the same<br/>scars and blisters from their flames,<br/>and you may think that<br/>their burns are worse <br/>but every blister still hurts.<br/>so when realization dawns upon you,<br/>it’ll be hard to accept.<br/>but you have to grab it<br/>and if you dont, you’ll regret<br/>not ever seeing your burns.<br/>the fire may have hurt you,<br/>but it didn’t blind you.<br/>burns hurt.<br/>and they scar.<br/>scars that wont go away<br/>whether you see it<br/>or feel it <br/>you know it’s wrong<br/>but it’s hard to see the pain when that’s all you’ve ever known.<br/>so when you reach for that door,<br/>grabbing the handle will hurt,<br/>but the momentary pain<br/>is better than long term.<br/>only then,<br/>when you exit that door,<br/>you will be free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>